106
106 & Park is an American urban music program on BET. Nicki Minaj has appeared many times on the show since 2010. December 7, 2009 Nicki Minaj and Mack Maine dropped by the show to celebrate Minaj's birthday one day early. December 11, 2009 On December 11, 2009, the 106 & Park New Year's Eve special was taped. Video December 14, 2009 On December 14, 2009, Minaj joined Robin Thicke to perform "Shakin' It 4 Daddy." March 31, 2010 Minaj dropped by 106 on March 31, 2010 to premiere her "Massive Attack" video with Terrence J and Rocsi. Gallery 106March2010-1.png 106March2010-2.png 106March2010-3.png October 27, 2010 Nicki Minaj dropped by on October 27, 2010 to début her "Right Thru Me" music video. November 23, 2010 The day after her album was released, Minaj took over 106, getting interviewed as well as performing "Roman's Revenge" and "Right Thru Me". December 2010 On the 106 & Park New Year's Eve special, Minaj performed "Did It On'em" and "Moment 4 Life" with Drake. April 2012 The Barbz lined up around the block starting at 7 a.m. to catch Nicki Minaj take over 106 & Park. Her Minajesty graced the BET show on her album release day in a curly pink wig, flowery Roberto Cavalli top with matching leggings, Alexander McQueen heels, and a shiny new Roman necklace. She sat down with Terrence J to discuss her sophomore album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and was joined by special guests 2 Chainz, Cam'ron, and Birdman. Her Barbz modeled some of her signature looks in a fashion show and danced to "Starships" in a flash mob before Roman invaded the stage for a mini-concert. After kicking off her heels, the shoeless star ran through her new material including "Roman Reloaded", "HOV Lane", "I Am Your Leader" with Cam'ron, "Beez in the Trap" with 2 Chainz, and "Champion". She returned with three backup singers to perform her melodic cuts "Right By My Side" and "Fire Burns". "I love you guys so much," she told her loyal fans, whom she dubbed the Roman Empire. "You will never understand how you changed my life." November 19, 2012 Minaj made an appearance on BET's 106 & Park show to promote her new album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up, on November 19, 2012, and to premiere her "Freedom" music video. Nicki spoke to Bow Wow, Shorty and Miss Mykie about the 2012 American Music Awards show on Sunday, her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour around the UK, her European fans vs. her American fans, American Idol, how she chooses which songs she wants to shoot music videos for next, her Pink Friday fragrance, what she wants to accomplish in the future, the cover for her latest album, and more. The YMCMB general Birdman also made a surprise phone call into the show to congratulate the Young Money Barbie on all of her recent success and hard work. At the end of the interview, Nicki broke down some of her lyrics from "Freedom", "The Boys", and "Up In Flames". Gallery Nicki+Minaj+Celebs+BET+106+Park+Fn3z_mVVXMUl.jpg Nicki+Minaj+Celebs+BET+106+Park+oXj9xTsv3Rsl.jpg Nicki+Minaj+Celebs+BET+106+Park+Y9kU82jfDtAl.jpg Nicki+Minaj+Celebs+BET+106+Park+YR7dTO9QWEol.jpg Nicki Minaj Celebs BET 106 Park 3NFmc9bWVDBl.jpg Videos December 18, 2014 On December 18, 2014, a day before the last ever 106 & Park episode, Nicki went on the show to promote her third album, The Pinkprint. She was the last ever guest on the show. Performances October 27, 2010 # "Did It On'em" # "Moment 4 Life" (with Drake) April 3, 2012 #"Roman Reloaded" #"HOV Lane" #"I Am Your Leader" (with Cam'ron) #"Beez in the Trap" (with 2 Chainz) #"Champion" #"Right by My Side" #"Fire Burns" Other appearances Category:Performances Category:Interviews Category:TV Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2009